


Atmospheric Tides

by FFlove190



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Oral, PWP, Smut, poetic scientific rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/pseuds/FFlove190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atmospheric Tides

They mixed together like a pool of nighttime. Wisps of silver twirled along black strands before trickling down Zack’s face, a clump caught in the crook of an arm, a tangle between their twined legs - pale against tan like the moon meeting the distant curves of the hills.

  


Sephiroth was mesmerized by the way his hair caught in Zack's. The shorter, firmer strands seemed intent to capture each silver thread, gathering it almost possessively until it draped like a stream of stars against the darkness of space. Zack and Sephiroth were melding together in a harmony of the night sky.

  


With a finger, Sephiroth traced along his lover’s scalp; the white of Sephiroth’s skin glimmered against a tapestry of silver and black like the glimmers of cloud touched by the moon.

  


“Mmm,” Zack sighed at the touch. Turning his head just so, Zack’s nose bumped against Sephiroth’s, and his breath puffed onto Sephiroth’s skin. The night had been long and blissful, Zack hovered on sleep’s edge.

  


Sephiroth fingertips continued their trail along Zack’s jaw; down his neck and along the bone of his collar, following the line between his pectorals. The expanse of Zack’s chest was a mystical russet, so like the trunks of trees that suspended the heavens in their branches. Tendrils of silver fell like shooting stars along the canopy of his stomach.

  


Zack didn't mind when Sephiroth moved him. Sephiroth lifted Zack’s arm, the one that had curled against his own in post-coital bliss, high enough to slide his head under it. Zack was as peaceful and pliant as the earth caught in the sun’s pull; Sephiroth’s hair was like dance of the void pressing against the atmosphere, and his body star that warmed the planet. Together they comprised the grand romance of the cosmos; the celestial heavens embodied.

  


Zack laughed. It was a quiet, sleepy sound, but one that seemed to echo from all corners of the room. Sephiroth’s auditory cortex burned with a flood of electrons as the sound tantalized his ears, as if the earth was summoning him from the very depths of its molten core. Zack twisted a fraction, pulling and tugging hair as he went.

  


Sephiroth smiled as he bent. Lips grazed against dark, brown nipples - earthen mountain tops that begged to be kissed by the sun. Zack's stomach twitched against a graze of nails, undulating like mountains surged from earth.

  


Sephiroth’s fingers reached around to the base of Zack's cock. It stood rigid like a phallic rock worn by the spheroidal weathering, hard and unyielding against an endless expanse of sepia skin, and bushes of hair, that sparkled with sweat like the desert sands under the care of the burning sun.  

  


Sephiroth lifted the flesh until it rose like a dormant volcano, eager and waiting to take aim at the stars above. He bent it towards himself. Bending himself lower, Sephiroth’s arm brushed along the vertebrae of Zack’s spine. Silver hair waved across skin with the movement and Zack giggled in that almost asleep way.

  


Sephiroth's hand pressed along Zack's armpit, fingers enjoying the tickling forest of silken, sweat-dampened hair. The position kept Zack upright, and allowed Sephiroth to go low enough; as low as the full moon’s perigee, near for their orbits to abutt, close enough to kiss the head of Zack’s cock. The glans was petal soft on his lips, flavored by their long night of passion. Sephiroth smiled as a precum dribbled from the slit and touched his lips, the first bubbles of lava foretelling the eruption to come.

  


Above him, Zack was sighing, tensing - leaning on the curve of Sephiroth’s back, one of his arms wrapped around Sephiroth’s back and fingers gripping his shoulder: a band of molten warmth determined to keep the heavens from flying out of reach.

  


Sephiroth opened his mouth. Lips stretching, tongue gliding, and the sky ringent and waiting the mark of the earth. Magma veins were hot on his tongue, lava tantalizing his tastebuds, and the boulders of the base knocked against his nose.

  


Zack’s cock was twitching at the ministrations, the muscles of his length tensing in Sephiroth’s mouth, rib cage pushing against Sephiroth’s shoulder with each sharp inhale. It was like all of Zack woke up, like the coming of Spring. There were little spasms in Zack’s arms; sometimes his fingers bit into Sephiroth’s skin, and his toes curled tight enough to pull strands of silver in their direction - hard enough to wobble orbit.

  


These were all familiar responses; but just like watching the tides dance at the moon's pull, Sephiroth was as mesmerized as always.

  


Zack's abs rippled with a giggle and Sephiroth hummed in response. The laugh choked into a moan.

  


The cock was already swelling in Sephiroth’s mouth, head deep in his throat. Sephiroth sucked, saving the sensations: the flavor, the scent, the texture. Sephiroth swallowed.

  


Zack released a deep sigh. There was a shift of hips, a drowsy hand touched Sephiroth’s softened length. Then all of Zack’s muscles relaxed once more, and he was already drifting back to sleep. “Night, Seph” Zack murmured.

  


Sephiroth sat up, ignoring the pull on his hair, to kiss his lover’s forehead. “Sleep well, Zack.” Zack smiled.

  


It was late. The only light in the room filtered through the slits in the blinds. Outside, the stars above Costa Del Sol glittered across the gently curling sea, a placid reflection that seemed to continue for eternity. An unending love.

  


Sephiroth closed his eyes, listening to the heartbeat of his lover and the distant roll of the waves, and fell asleep.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [tyrannosaurus_rose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrannosaurus_rose/pseuds/tyrannosaurus_rose)
> 
> Once upon a time, I had this dream, my body Sephiroth and my hair fabulous. When I awoke, I made a plan to write it. Two years later, I actually decided to write it. I feel like I captured the sort of emotions my dream was nagging on me at.


End file.
